


Four steps, Six dolls.

by TheNymphNagisa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Violence, Familial relationships studies, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Poor Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay and Theon are in a consensual relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, maybe a little bit toxic but still Ramsay isn't a bad guy here, mention of rape, monologues, theater play, they are all sick in their own way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNymphNagisa/pseuds/TheNymphNagisa
Summary: Theater play in 9 scenes. Modern AU, characters studies. Domestic abuse."My father. I hate him, and I hate all the things that he does, I hate it with all my heart, but when my boyfriend does the same things, I tend to enjoy them. Blows for example. "First chapter is an introduction, it's quite short. The others will be way longer.
Relationships: Alannys Greyjoy & Theon Greyjoy, Balon Greyjoy & Theon Greyjoy, Euron Greyjoy & Theon Greyjoy, Euron Greyjoy/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy & Yara Greyjoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Everything depends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lie Big Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lie+Big+Daddy).



> Hello everyone ! How are you ?  
> This is a story that is really important to me. I wrote it in french last year, and decided to translate it to post it here. I hope you like it. It's sad and it really moved me, that's why I still am a bit afraid to post it.  
> I will try to post a one to two chapters a week !

*Sitting alone, in a dark living room. Lights on him*

THEON-

It depends on the persons you are with. 

Sometimes, I take a deep breath, 1,2,3,4, just the right time to inhale, 1,2,3,4, just the right time to exhale, and then I want to vomit. Other times, 1,2,3,4; 1,2,3,4, and it's an orgasm. It's all a matter of people, but everything must happen with the number 4. That's the way it is. For instance. 

My father. I hate him, and I hate all the things that he does, I hate it with all my heart, but when my boyfriend does the same things, I tend to enjoy them. Blows for example. My father hits me all the time, for any possible reason. I am his greatest disappointment, the family's biggest shame, the sensitive one, the faggot. It took four broken arms for him to apologize. It was actually the very first time he tried to do it. "Oh oops, sorry I broke your arm again, you'll have to use your savings to see a doc !" Four times ! 1,2,3,4 broken arms. Soon enough ! And why ? Why did he break my arm ? For a fucking argument. For stupid drinks ! "Theon would you like a beer or a glass of wine ?" Well, I don't really like beer, personally, maybe it's because I'm still young, maybe it's because it tastes like bitter tears and like bile rolling up your stomach, like that. That's it, I don't like beer, it reminds me of evenings spent the head over the toilet bowl, my belly full of bruises. *he laughs* But dad, he always wanted to make a man out of me, a real man. And wine you know, it's not for real men, it's for fancy people, it's for women, it's for fags. So when I said I wanted wine, dad he...he didn't even try to control himself. *laughs again, nervously*  
Maybe it's my fault, I never smile when I should, I always laugh when I shouldn't. Maybe dad is right. Maybe if he hits me hard enough, I'll only smile at the right moments. Maybe I'm just an idiot, a failure, a loony, a fucking sick person...1,2,3,4...

And then, there's my boyfriend. My lover. My soul sister. My man. 1,2,3,4. He likes to see others in pain, and me...me...well I like when it hurts. In bed I mean. *laughs* It feels good, because this time, I can control what happens to me. Sometimes, Ramsay is scared. It sounds crazy but he does, only because it's me. He is scared, of not being able to restrain himself, of going too far. And so I laugh, because he can't go too far, because I surely deserve it anyway, because I could die from his blows, I would be grateful.I would always give him a tool, or not-it doesn't matter, I would look straight in his eyes and say: 

"Hit me. Hit me. I deserve it. Take your frustration out on me ! It's the only thing I'm good at !"

He gets irritated so easily, it's almost cute. 

"I said hit me ! Come on, I know you want it!!"

Will he hit me ? Will he not do it ? Will he do ? Will he not do it ? 1,2,3,4. He would always end up hitting me, he loves it too much. 

"You're sick, you're sick !" he says sometimes. "I thought I was the crazy one, but it's you, you're sick, fucking sick !"

Well...yeah, I know, dad says it all the time. Ramsay, I think... I think Ramsay happens to...I think at times, he wants to kill me. metaphorically. He hates it when I force his hand. 

*gives himself a blow on the right cheek*  
"Hit me, Hit me !"  
*on the other cheek*

This grates on his nerves.

"I don't want to dommage you to the point you can't barely work." 

But it's too late ! It's fucking too late ! So I laugh. I know I shouldn't. I laugh and he says he loves me. *laughs* Bad timing. Bad timing. 1,2,3,4; 1,2,3,4, four shots of vodka, go to bed, the sandman is going to come.  
It depends on the persons you are with, see. Just the person. 

*dark. Audience can hear him drink.*


	2. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balon is home, and tries to explain his methods.

THEON- *looking at a piece of paper*  
I've always been more skilled with words. Words...

Some people would tell you a word doesn't mean anything, it's just an arbitrary sign, nothing harmful. They would tell you a word has no power, because it can't describe very well what you feel, what you really want to say. But that's exaclty why speaking is owning the real power: because you can take advantage of this ambiguity. You can make people hear what they want to hear. If you know how to speak, you can influence the silent masses, people who can't speak. You can make anything sounds right. You only need to find out what is it they desire, which words will have the biggest effect. 

Words are beautiful. You need to choose them in order to create a melody. There are soft sounds, rolling on your tongue, feeling like velvet, and harsh sounds, those sounds you use when you want to make people understand the violence of the issue, or to show them it's a matter of urgency. My boyfriend, Ramsay, can't express himself with anything else than harsh sounds. "Come here fucking dog or I rip your stupid throat !!" It's funny, isn't it ?

Some words have such a strong power you need to repeat them. Emphasis, right ? It's crucial. Some ideas can only be conveyed by images. Some ideas you should never try to say. And then there's the tone, of course, you need to sound convincing. You have to use sparingly interrogative, exclamatory and imperative sentences.  
I'm good with words, see. I even often speak too much, and I say smart things which annoy others, it got me into so much trouble in the past. *laughs* Especially with dad ! I had a dislocated jaw because of my smart mouth...  
Yeah.. I am good with words, but maths ! What a pain in the ass ! There's nothing logical or practical about it, and yet, people can't stop saying it is ! Why couldn't I decide what the number 2 means ? How can it represent something ? And anyway, we don't need so many different numbers, it all boils down to number 4. We can do mutiple ranges of 4, we can decompose something that seems bigger than 4, but in the end it is all about 4.  
We are fooled by what we say: "two is better than one" "three is a magic number" " things always seem to go in threes", but it's false. We always forget number 4. And yet...  
I always need 4 seconds to inhale, 4 seconds to exhale, in order to stop sobbing. Always 4. And when he is angry, dad also seems to be a robot which works in 4 steps: first of all, he wrinkles his nose, as if he is feeling disgusted *mimics his dad*, then his eye closes and opens several times, his eyelide becomes crazy, and it blinks, it flashes, like a christmas garland, but his glance is still directed towards "the family's greatest shame"; next he clenches his fist, so violently one could almost hear his knuckles crack, and even before I have the time to gather myself comes the last step: the blow. Of course, it's never pleasant, don't ever think I'm crazy eh, but sometimes, I smile when he hits me, because I always smile when I shouldn't. *looks at his bruises* And then it hurts so much I crawl on all fours, I crawl on all fours to the bathroom or to my room, I crawl on all fours everyday, like an animal. On all fours. Not three, not two, nor one. Four. I must say it hurts like hell, walking with a broken shinbone. Moving like a dog is not that bad, when something hurts so much.  
I'm good with words. Cool, ahah, but it hurts me and it doesn't help me to live properly. If I was better at maths, maybe I could see things coming. But even 1,2,3,4 is too difficult for me...

Even when I am searching for ways to comfort myself, it's on all fours that I beg Ramsay to make love to me. It's more brutal this way, more painful, and it makes me feel alive. 1,2,3,4 and it's an orgasm. It's a shame. Four and orgasm should rhyme...it would be so much more poetic...  
*seems suddenly terrified, looks around him for places to hide himself* Oh no no no no, here he comes. *hides* hush hush... 1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4...

BALON- *on stage, stiletto heels in hands* Where is he ? Where is Theon ? Did someone see him ?? I swear when I find him I'll make him eat those heels ! Theon !!!

THEON- *whispering* what did I do again ? *breathes hard* Breath Theon... 1,2,3,4... 

BALON- *enters the room* *sighs* Theon, don't be a child. If you come right now, I won't have any reason to hit you. I am lenient when I should be. Grow a pair of balls. Be a man. You can't say I am a bad father !

THEON- B-but I've never said that you w-

BALON- Here you are, girl ! *throws the stiletto heels at his face*

THEON- S-stop it ! You said you wouldn't hurt me ! 

BALON- I am not hurting you Theon, I only threw shoes at you, be a man for fuck's sake. Would I cry ? 

THEON- P-probably not...But you would be angry. Just like you can be angry for beers. *full of disdain*

BALON- Don't be an insolent cunt. *his eyes fixed on him for a moment* Beer, it's not the same. You wouldn't understand. You're not a man. You see ! You wear those...things ! Men don't wear those ! What you possess, what you wear, you have to deserve it !

THEON- You've never deserved mum, nor what you have !

BALON- SHUT UP, SHUT UP ! *takes a shoe and throws it at him*You can't say anything to me, you don't reply to your dad like that. I am a man, and I am not a bad person. Yeah ? Great. Beer it's not the same. Try to understand, be a man, try, even a little bit, I know it's hard for you, you always fool yourself ! *sighs* I should have prevent your mother from looking after you. It's because of her you're a...a...well, you know. Your sister has bigger balls than yours ! What a shame, what a shame for me, for our family. Yes, what a shame, you're a shame, oh if only you weren't born. It's your fault, it's your mother's fault. Me... I try, I try, it's your fault. Do you understand Theon ? I can't make you disappear, so you have to be a man, not to be a shame all your life. You have to do it for your family, for me. You understand, do you ? 

THEON-*begins to count*

BALON- I am not a bad person, I only protect my family ! I just want you to become the person you have to be. I do it for us ! You understand, you understand, right, say you understand ! Stop mumbling and say it !!

THEON- I understand. 

BALON-Do you resent me ?

THEON- No dad. 

BALON- You see ! I do it for the family ! It's crucial I make a man out of you ! Beer. It seems futile, ordinary, you think it's no big deal, I understand why you are so confused; I don't blame you for that, you're young, foolish, and arrogant. But it's the small details that are important. Ah your mother ! Your mother, she could have been a model ! She is tall, she is pretty, she is thin. But ah ! Your mother! Such a distasteful person ! She is too sensible, she is so lazy, she likes her children too much. Your mother is weak, Theon, weak. She would have been stronger, she would have worked, it would have toughened her ! She had everything it takes to succeed ! But she didn't do that. You know what she does, Alannys, instead of working hard ? She cries, she cries, she cries ! She is hurt, she is sick, something is wrong with her head. And I made a mistake, oh, yes ! I should have seen it sooner. She ruined her life, our life ! She gave up her ambition to raise her children. Yes, a devoted mother, but a bad mother, and a bad wife ! Hopefully; she knew her place, she was submissive. You see Theon, you see ! She failed, she ruined everything. She left me alone, the ungrateful brat. She messed your whole education up, and I am ashamed because of it ! I'm dying, I'm dying of shame ! She lives in you ! She is a failure, you're a failure. You should have seen her, the day I took you away from her room because it was time for you to stop being a child, to stop being a pussy, you should have seen her ! You should have see the way she cried; she cried, she cried, she cried !"My baby, my big baby, let go of him, please, please, let me take care of him, please !" Ah ! You're like Alannys ! You are crying ! Look at you ! You're crying like your mother, like a woman, like a girl, like a failure !

THEON- 1,2,3,4...

BALON- Be a man !!! Y-you see ! I was right ! I am not a bad person, I just do what I can to prevent you from ending up like your mother ! You have to do as I tell you. What was I saying ?... Oh yes, yes, beer. Beer is not the same ! Every detail count. Your mother was almost perfect, but she failed. Every little detail that can make you a man is important ! Beer ! Beers. You see ? You see ?? Do you understand ? Beer is crucial, and Alannys didn't tell you that. Beer is crucial.

THEON-*laughs* You're mad, ahah, you're absolutely nuts ! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard ! Beer, crucial ! 

BALON- Shut up ! 

THEON- Are you even listening to yourself ? Ahah ! You're funnier than I thought, dad ! Maybe if you work hard like mum should have done, you'll become a famous humorist ! *laughs* what does it feel like, being a failed comedian ? Eh ? 

BALON- SHUT UP, Theon ! Shut your stupid mouth ! You're provoking me ! Do you want my fist, or not ? *throws one of the shoes at him, again*

THEON- *still laughing* sorry dad sorry, I always laugh when I shouldn't ! *stop laughing* Tell me dad... what kind of monster are you ?? How dare you talk about her like that ? She is the sweetest, the kindest, the smartest, the prettiest, person I know, and you are treating her like a crazy bitch, like a failure, like an object, like she is nothing. 1,2,3,4, dad, 1,2,3,4 !!! But you forgot something ! It's your fucking fault !! You didn't want to raise me so you let her do the job, and then you just decided to take me away from her ! You're a monster ! My own father is a monster *laughs* !

BALON- *threatening* Me ?? A monster ??? But look at you, freak ! What a shame, what a shame ! Stop laughing, Theon !! *slaps him*

THEON- *moans, and shuts up* I'm sorry. 

BALON- There ! You deserved worse, but I am not in the mood ! I don't want to hit you, I am tired of you, but if you keep on laughing, you'll see ! Yes...you're better this way, when you are quiet, when you just endure the pain. You're almost a man ! Lift your chin up, look at me in the eyes. Be a man. Yes, yes. Like that. It's better. Good. You understand. Tell me, Theon, do you understand ? Do you understand why I am hurting you ? 

THEON- *shakes his head hesitantely*

BALON- Answer me !!

THEON- No. Dad.

BALON- It's for the same reasons. It's my duty to make a man out of you, because I am your father. You have to be strong. It's for the family and our honor. We are ironborns. We are real men. A real man knows how to endure the pain, he has to learn how to deal with it. You see, eh, you understand. You fucked so many women, and so many men, but it doesn't make you manly, it just makes you their fucking whore. You're a bitch. You can only be a bitch. Only bitches would wear those anyway ! *looks at the shoes with disgust* Your body is slowly rotting, you're so corrupted you wouldn't change without any slap, without any punch... I would prefer it the soft way, you know, I would like it if I only had to explain it to you, but I can't, it's too late ! It's almost as if an illness is spreading in all of your organs, it's like a tumor, you're a living cancer ! And when you grow so does the tumor ! I'm the antibodies, the remedy, the immune system ! I am what you can't have. I am protecting you from your own demons, from your contaminated mind. I'll make you free again. You'll be a man ! My product ! My real son, a real man !! *silence, both of them are looking at their feet* Do you understand, Theon ? 

THEON- Yes. 

BALON- Good, good, yes. Very good. 

THEON- *holds the shoes, wants to put them in his wardrobe*

BALON- No. 

THEON- No ? 

BALON- Yes, no. 

THEON- Why ? 

BALON- The shoes. I don't want to see you with those. 

THEON- You don't want to see me with those ?

BALON- Yes, I don't want to. Get rid of them. 

THEON- How ? 

BALON- I dunno, burn them, throw them out the window, give them to me. 

THEON- Get rid of them, get rid of them ! I don't want to ! I won't. No.

BALON- Yes, you will. Get rid of them, I don't want to see you with those, not again. Do it, in front of me, I want to see it. 

THEON- To see it, eh ? You want to see me cry again, you want to see my money dying !

BALON- Dying, dying, such a big word in your slutty mouth ! If anything is too big for you !

THEON- Me ! Me ! I love those shoes ! 

BALON- Be a man Theon, don't you ever forget. 

THEON- A man, I'm ok with it, yeah, I am a man, but it's just shoes...

BALON- Shoes, yes, did you even understand what I was saying ? Destroy them now, stop talking !

THEON- Details, hm ? Shoes, they're details ? 

BALON- That's it, details. That's it, that's how shoes are, they're like beer. 

THEON- Ok ok. Shoes are crucial. I'm getting rid of them. *throws them out the window, in the bin* There, in the bin.

BALON- That's it, better. Yes. Good night, good night ! *goes out*

THEON- ...Good night... 1,2,3,4... Inhale, exhale. Shit, lacrimal fluid, oh no, I drink the lacrimal fluid, m'gonna drown in the sea ! 1,2,3,4 !! Inhale, exhale ! *laughs, then calms down* What a monster, what an horrible monster, I knew it, I knew it, he's out of his mind ! God, it's already dark out there. Inhale, exhale. Everything's fine. Ramsay will soon be there...yes. *take his phone out of his pocket* Hi, Ramsay ? Yes. M'alright, I'm waiting for you. I need you to do me a favor, please. When you'll come here, just before climbing all the way up my window, could you take my shoes back ? They're in the bin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it, they're all sick. :D  
> I hope you enjoy this shit ! Sorry for posting so late, it's been difficult days here.


	3. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and the problems he has with his siblings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long but I'm not very well. Hope you all like it !!!

THEON-  
*on his bed, in the dark, soft light on him* *he panics, waking up, looking all around him*

Snakes !! Huge, gigantic, they hiss ! They loom over me, they plot something, they want me dead ! Snakes, snakes in the bed ! 

*calms down, he understands that there is nothing in his bedroom* *he drinks some water* *checks if his heels are in his closet* 

Oof they are here, everything's alright. Perfect.

*sighs* *waits*

I had two brothers. Two older brothers. They were men, they were, not a, not a...well, you know, not me, not a failure, they weren't failures. They were soldiers, even, real soldiers, skilled soldiers. Dad. He was proud, so proud of them. He resents me. He hates me for being his last son alive. I am weak and sensitive. They were strong, they were warriors, men, they were the apple of his eye. They're dead. They died. The same day. Boom ! Terrorist attack. Boom ! Both at once ! Four soldiers were found dead after the event. No more Rodrik, no more Maron Greyjoy. Only screams, blood, cries. And the wasteland. Death, you know. It seems so simple, that word, death. Everyone knows what it is, what the word means, but nobody can understand what it is like. We can't possibly be aware of something that isn't life. It's the only thing that we are sure of tho. Death will come one day. Sometimes sooner than we think. They were dead, in less than a minute. They were dead, in their twenties. It drove Dad crazy. It was at this moment that he decided to take me away from my mum, to make a man out of me. And then, he says it's my fault if she is sick, but it's not ! He did this to her ! He prevents me from seeing her, she was left alone without her boys, and my big sister wasn't enough to give her some comfort. It was too late for her, too late for me, our worlds were crashing together. I hate my dad, I hate my brothers; it's their fault ! Am I horrible, because I spit upon the deads, because I spit upon my own brothers *laughs* ? I can see dad exclaim " What a shame, oh, yes, what a shame !!" *laughs again* No ! No it doesn't make me horrible. They were fucking monsters ! Exactly like my father. Mini Balons, devils ! Like every freaking men in our family. All of them were loonies. Almost. Maybe it is running in our genes after all. 

My brothers were sadistic and cruel, they were my tormentors, even before my dad was. I was young, naive, dumb. It was easy. To upset me. To trap me. To hurt me. Yes, I was an easy prey, prey to their mockeries, prey to their sneers. Sad fate for a young brother, who was only looking for his brothers support. I've never had it. 

They would hit me. Sometimes, they took great pleasure watching me drown in the pool, keeping my head under the water with their big hands, or they locked me in the washer. One day, I woke up with snakes in my bed. They weren't dangerous snakes, but they were snakes nonetheless.

And now they're dead, dead, absolutely dead, ahah, waaa waaa, poor Balon; what a tragedy, stuck with a sweet mum, her daughter, and a faggot. *laughs* Can you imagine how this piece of thrash felt, when he understood that ? We're lucky he didn't die from heart attack !

Dead, dead, absolutely dead ! It's over now, over, the snakes in my bed, over, afternoons and evenings, hidden at the top of the world, hidden in the emerald green of the trees, in the emerald green who rocks back and forth with wind, face sometimes burning, sometimes cold as ice, eyes looking at clouds, eyes looking at stars. Yeah yeah, day and night are beautiful, but I would have enjoyed the sight better in a safe place. But now... boom boom boom boom, nothing, 1,2,3,4, absolutely dead ! *sneers* Don't you ever think I am cruel. I'm not. I'm not excited about their pain, about their death, but their absence, the grief in dad's eyes, aaah ! It's like 1,2,3,4, orgasm ! Well, almost. Ramsay's better than...that. *laughs*

And now, there's nothing left for dad, there's just my sister and me; my big sister. The favourite. Of course. She is braver, she drinks beer, she never wears dresses, she isn't like me, that's it, she is like my brothers. It's my dad's boy, his last boy, because, you know, beer and shoes, it's crucial ! I don't want to contradict dad, but heels don't prevent me from owning doc martens, and the beers I don't drink, I just swap them with whiskey, vodka, rum and a lot of wine. And I like women, too. 'M just bi. But it's not enough for my father. Yara has the right behaviour, she can fuck women, he doesn't care, as long as she is a true ironborn ! He will never love me this way. Yara doesn't dislike me, no no ! She likes me, even, she always has been there to defend me, against my brothers and against my dad, sometimes she's been hit for me, but she just...doesn't understand. She's a great sister, but she can't feel what it is like to be me, I don't resent her, you know, I like her too, but...she doesn't need to know that... she would let all the praise go to her head. *sighs* It doesn't prevent me from being jealous, tho. And when I am jealous, I am very jealous. It can be a huge monster, and it's not a pretty one, no, no, my jealousy is ugly, it's terrifying, it's a monster with sharp teeth, which spits fire and smoke, a hurricane which grows bigger and bigger. I am jealous, and she sees me like a bitch who doesn't even try to make an effort, we like each other, but we can't stop fighting. She even called me a slut. Slut, slut, slut, slut. 4 times, maybe to please father. I don't know. But she stopped. She understood I wasn't that much of a slut, she understood shoes and alcohol aren't really crucial, and so she stopped. She still calls me a bitch or an attention whore, but, well, she isn't wrong on those points. So yeah, I would say we like each other, even if she's a brute. 

Sometimes, when one of us feels lonely, they go into the other one's room, and then lying on the matress, we talk for hours. She is the only one knowing for Ramsay, the only one. I try with my mum, when she was lucid, but she already forgot, just like she forgets me six days out of seven. She is the only one knowing, because I told her on one of our night together. Once again; she didn't seem excited by the idea of her baby brother with a man like Ramsay. 

*sits on his bed* 

YARA- *slowly enters the room*

THEON- At least, she accepted it. And she didn't tell to father. It's better than nothing. 

YARA- *sits on the edge of the bed* *lights changing and creating a black and white effect* So...can't sleep baby bro ? 

THEON- Not really... I want to tell the entire world about it and I can't, so I need you to listen to me instead. Only you. It's...really important for me. It feels like a real achievement, like the only success so far in my life, and I can only tell you.

YARA-Well hurry up Theon ! Go on, spit it up ! Ah you can't stop opening your god damn big mouth, you kn-

THEON- I'm dating someone. 

YARA- What ? You ? Dating ? How is that even possible, you see a different girl every night ! And right now all of a sudden, you find true looove ? Do you think you can remain stable ? How does a bitch like you manage to achieve such a thing ? 

THEON- Well...

YARA- You paid her, right ??

THEON-*sneers* You're such a cunt ! And I don't have any money, Yaya !

YARA- Don't call me Yaya !

THEON- Let me talk then ! It's not a girl. It's a boy...well, a man. He's 18. 

YARA- What ?? 

THEON- Don't act so surprise. You know I fuck boys too. You know, we're similar ! 

YARA- I'm not stupid, so we're not similar. 

THEON- You know what I meant. We're both bisexuals. 

YARA- I know what you meant, and you're completely out of your mind ! What were you thinking ?? Dating an adult !!! What's wrong with you ? 

THEON- B-but ! Nothing is wrong with me ! 

YARA- Fucking dudes, it's already dangerous for you, you know, because of dad, but you have managed to hide it. It can remain a secret. But THIS. 

THEON- Yes ? What about THIS ??

YARA- Uh, Theon, I don't have to explain it to you, I suppose you already know !! 

THEON - Really, I already know ? Come on, say it ! I dare you to say it ! *smiles* Grow a pair of balls, he would say, you know Yara, the balls you apparently have, the balls I don't have. That's right. Be a man. Say it ! 

YARA- *sighs* Theon...

THEON- Go on !! 

YARA- I think you're doing it on purpose ! You are overstepping Dad's bondaries, it seems you'll do anything to offend him ! Make an effort ! You want to feel accepted or not ? 

THEON- What ???

YARA- What, what ?! Don't come to me if he hits you after this ! I'm tired of protecting you all the time !

THEON- Protecting me ?? You protect me once in a hundred times ! 

YARA- You know you're provoking him by dating an older man !! 

THEON- You're crazy Yara ! I won't build my life to please this cunt of an old man ! I can do whatever I want ! HE needs to understand and accept it !

YARA- Well maybe he would, if you weren't so difficult to accept ! 

THEON- He is my father as well you know ?? That's what he is supposed to do ! That's what a good father would do. That's what mum would do ! He is turning my life into a living hell ! Do you think it's ok?? I would do anything to see him in mum's shoes ! I would like him to be locked in a room, alone, unable too se us ! 

YARA-How can you wish our dad would suffer that much ??

THEON- How can I ?? Yara I think you don't understand ! I would make a deal with the devil if it could make him SUFFER ! I would sacrifice myself for him to accept me !!! HE also wanna see me miserable, I'm only bitter ! What have I done ? I was born ! That's all ! Is it a crime ???

YARA- You talk rubbish, Theon... 

THEON- I don't care ! I would like mum to remember me and to take care of me, I would like him to forget us forever. 

YARA- Pff...

THEON- Oh *laughs* sorry, I forgot. You wouldn't like it. You're dad's favorite. It would be so saaad. Mum, she, she...

YARA- *slaps him* Shut up Theon !! Shut up if you don't want me to say anything !!

THEON- Fine ! Get out then ! Get out if you're done disapproving everything I do ! 

YARA- Theon, please, take care of yourself, and try t-

THEON- GET THE FUCK OUT !

*she does, furious*

THEON-*breathes loudly* 1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4...Inhale...1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4... exhale... *his hands are shaking* I need vodka...or...or ! *calls someone on his phone and waits* Ramsay ! Ramsay, I need you, please, I know it's l-late, but i'm begging you I need your help ! I need you to take my alcohol away, too. Oh thank you thank you so much ! I'll...i'll do whatever you want to do ! I insist !... Hey hang up Ramsay ! You're driving ! I don't have any use for a dead boyfriend ! *laughs* Ok. See you soon, cunt.


End file.
